It’s My Birthday
|artist = ft. |year = 2014 |dg = / / (Classic) (Bollywood Dance) |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Bollywood Dance) |nogm = 3 (Classic/VIP) 4 (Bollywood Dance/Mashup) |pc = / / (Classic) (Bollywood Dance) |gc = / / (Classic) (Bollywood Dance) (Bollywood Dance) (Arrows) |lc = (Classic) (Bollywood Dance) Red (VIP) |mashup = Suit Up! |alt = Bollywood Dance Just Dance VIP |pictos = 110 (Classic) 140 (Bollywood) 93 (Mashup) 0 (VIP) |perf = Classic Yoni Jayl (P1) Grace Bolebe (P2)https://instagram.com/p/BUMZeVdAmMe/ Nilton Martins (P3) Bollywood Dance Cormier Claude (Bollywood) VIP Mehdi Kerkouche |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche }}"It’s My Birthday" by ft. is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine contains a trio of two men and a woman, all of whom wear sunglasses. 'P1' P1 is a man with black hair tied up in a bun. He is wearing a blue striped tank top, grey-purple jeans, and light blue sneakers. 'P2' P2 is a woman. She has short black hair with a blue streak, and wears a dark purple crop top, a dark purple skirt, blue leggings, a yellow bandana, and dark blue peep toe heels. 'P3' P3 is a man wearing a dark purple fedora, a blue, purple, and yellow sweater, dark blue shorts, tall black socks, and dark purple sandals. Itsmybirthday coach 1.png|P1 Itsmybirthday coach 2.png|P2 Itsmybirthday coach 3.png|P3 Bollywood Dance The Bollywood dancer is a man. He has black hair tied up in two twisted buns. He is wearing a neon blue long sleeved shirt, a pink crop top, short orange pants, neon blue socks, and black dress shoes. Background Classic The background contains a pointed crown with designs that appear from time to time. The crown and the floor light up different advanced shapes. Bollywood Dance The background is in the same shape as the backgrounds in extreme versions of the previous game; numerous quadrilateral platforms. In the squares, there are different animated shapes around. It mostly flashes red. Gold Moves Classic/VIP There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic and VIP routines: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your arms inward in a circle. Gold Move 3: This gold move occurs one at a time in a circle. *'P1:' Bring your arms backwards while kicking with your left leg. *'P2:' Twist your right leg and right arm. This is Gold Move 3 in the VIP routine. *'P3:' Hop and cross your wrists. BDay GM 1-0.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Itsmybirthday gm wgm1 1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Itsmybirthday gm wgm3 2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2/VIP) Itsmybirthday gm wgm3 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) IMB GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game IMB GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Bollywood Dance There are 4 Gold Moves in the Bollywood Dance routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Pump your elbows twice to the right while shaking your knee. Gold Move 3: Bring your right arm down with your left arm on the back of your head. Gold Move 4: Throw your arms out. It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Bollywood GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Bollywood GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Bollywood GM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: Wipe the sweat off your brows. (Love Boat) Gold Move 2: Put your right hand up. (Moves Like Jagger) Gold Move 3: Put your arms out and spin clockwise. (Superstition) Gold Move 4: Move your arm to the left. (Fine China) Lbgm1.png|Gold Move 1 (Love Boat) Moveslikedlc pictos gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (Moves Like Jagger) Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Move 3 (Superstition) Fine China Gold Move.png|Gold Move 4 (Fine China) Itsmybirthdaymashupgm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Itsmybirthdaymashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Itsmybirthdaymashupgm3ingame.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Itsmybirthdaymashupgm4ingame.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup It’s My Birthday has a Mashup with the theme "Suit Up!" that can be unlocked for 20 Mojocoins. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. * We No Speak Americano * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Superstition * Love Boat GM1 * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Forget You * Moves Like Jagger GM2 * Forget You * We No Speak Americano * Superstition * Love Boat * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * We No Speak Americano * Fine China * Love Boat * Forget You * Moves Like Jagger * Superstition GM3 * Love Boat * Fine China GM4 * We No Speak Americano Captions It’s My Birthday appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Bollywood Dance * Future Pharaoh * Orient Walk * Try Bollywood Trivia * is the second song by will.i.am in the series. ** It is his fourth if his involvement in The Black Eyed Peas is taken into account. * "Damn" and "body" (from "I want your body", which is a sex reference) are censored. "Damn" is actually replaced with "ooh". *Mehdi Kerkouche has confirmed It’s My Birthday as one of his favorite dance routines in . * Kerkouche does a pose from Good Feeling (Extreme) on the square of his VIP routine. ** Kerkouche s avatar is P3 from the same song. * This is the first time when V.I.P. dances as the only dancer, although it is a Trio. ** It is also the first time when a V.I.P. dances to a Trio choreography. * The words "señorita" and "aquí" in the line "Se'ñ'''orita ven aqu'í'" are misspelled as "Se'n'orita" (without the tilde) and "aqu'i'" (without the accented i). "Señorita ven aquí" is Spanish for "Miss come here". * The Mashup only features male dancers. It is the third Mashup to feature only male dancers after the Mashups for ''Take On Me and Maneater (excluding the original dancer). * On the dancer's icon of the third coach, he makes almost the same pose to Kiss Kiss. * The VIP routine no pictograms. * It’s My Birthday was selected to be used for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The theme of It’s My Birthday (Mashup), "Suit Up!", is also used in Stuck On A Feeling. Gallery Game Files ItsMyBirthday Cover Generic.png|''It’s My Birthday'' ItsMyBirthdayALT Cover Generic.png|''It’s My Birthday'' (Bollywood Dance) ItsMyBirthdayMU cover generic.png|''It’s My Birthday'' (Mashup) MehdiK.jpg|'' '' (VIP) ItsMyBirthday cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach ItsMyBirthdayALT_cover_albumcoach.png|Bolywood Dance s album coach Itsmybirthday_cover.png|Classic s cover itsmybirthdayalt_cover.png|Bollywood Dance s cover Itsmybirthdaymu cover.png|Mashup s cover itsmybirthday_cover_albumbkg.png|Classic s album background. itsmybirthdayalt_cover_albumbkg.png|Bollywood Dance s album background. 211.png|Classic s P3 s avatar 212.png|Bollywood Dance s avatar In-Game Screenshots itsmybirthday jd2015 menu.png|'' '' in the menu itsmybirthday jd2015 routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen itsmybirthday jd2015 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) itsmybirthdayvip 2015 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Just Dance VIP) Promotional Images IMBD.jpg Beta Elements BETA 2.jpg|Screenshot of beta version of It’s My Birthday (the dancers leggings and shoes were originally light blue instead of dark blue, and the pictograms have default colors) Others itsmybirthday_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) itsmybirthday_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Will.i.am, Cody Wise - It's My Birthday Teasers It’s My Birthday - Gameplay Teaser (US) It’s My Birthday - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' It’s My Birthday - Just Dance 2015 'Bollywood Dance' It’s My Birthday (Bollywood Dance) - Just Dance 2015 'Others' It’s My Birthday (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 It’s My Birthday (VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Promotional Content It's My Birthday - Exclusive demo! (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by will.i.am Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Nilton Martins Category:Shortened Songs